


Another Night's Work

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Another Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



"He is not a child, not a man… and not a common beast," Uther sentenced, his gaze lingering on the prisoner's shackled, hairy feet. "This can only be the work of sorcery."

"But surely," Arthur interjected, "he must be the victim of enchantment, not a sorcerer himself."

"Excuse me," said the prisoner. "It is as you say, your majesty, I am neither a Man, nor a child, nor an animal. And, Prince Arthur, though I thank you for your good intentions, I am also neither a wizard nor a victim. I am only a hobbit, and a traveller seeking refuge from the dangers of the road. I see now I was wrong to seek it here, but will you not release me?"

Gwen sighed. Perhaps kings were different in Frodo's country, but he still ought to know better. If only beautiful, big-eyed, exotic travellers like him would come to sensible people like her first, rather than march right into the throne room, they wouldn't then end up in dungeons, and she and her friends wouldn't keep having to arrange for their daring escape. Merlin smiled at her resignedly from across the room. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
